


unruly

by dilucsrevenge



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid is a little bit of a dick, also yes i took liberties with spencer and he is absolutely a fuckboy it is hot, but in a hot way where it's okay, but its really hot and okay, criminal minds - Freeform, spencer is a little unhinged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilucsrevenge/pseuds/dilucsrevenge
Summary: "...is that something you really want to see?"you're the new bau agent and you accidentally uncover the world of a certain agent.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. one.

nothing could have prepared you for the real anxiety that coursed through your veins on the morning of your first day at the bau. you were well aware of their reputation throughout quantico, ignoring every warning that came your way about how difficult it was for newcomers to find their ground within the well-formed group. you knew the risk you were taking, making a good impression on the team was make or break for the rest of your career.

the ride up on the elevator was when your nerves finally set in completely. with every floor that ticked by you knew you were just seconds closer to facing people you have admired through your entire education. you spent endless hours not only researching your material for class, but going over all the press releases from cases the bau has worked on, you needed to know every detail you could to certify that you'd fit in with them better than any newcomer has in the past.

"ssa (y/l/n), i'm here for my first day with the team." you spoke out softly to the young blonde that walked up to you and shook your hand, your nerves instantly deflating as soon as she showed you a warm smile.

"i'm jennifer, but everyone around here calls me jj. you came in at a good time, we need you in the conference room as soon as possible." her tone was serious, and as soon as she greeted you that warm smile was gone off of her face.

it was almost expected that your first day would be busy, but you figured it would be busy with paperwork, not actually meeting with the team all at once to work a case. now you were just hoping to not embarrass yourself around the team since you had less time to prepare yourself.

"everyone, this is ssa (y/l/n), the newest member of the team. we can get introductions out of the way later, we need to go over of the details of the case that just landed on my desk." jj dropped a handful of case files on the desk the team was surrounding, pulling up the same contents on the screen at the front of the room to debrief the team.

"our next case will take us to las vegas, there's been a string of poisonings that seem to be related to a local club. the las vegas police has requested our presence due to some of the disturbing messages left behind at the scenes." jj opened up one of the evidence images on the screen in the room, showing everyone the image of a note with a lipstick stained napkin along with a verse only one agent seemed to recognize.

"'but i say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart' matthew 5:28; can be not entirely about the act of committing adultery but the idea of lusting over another woman while in a marriage is enough to be considered adultery and a sin." the mans voice came from next to you, your head turning to read the badge to see where the source came from, and it was spencer reid. you weren't surprised.

"isn't this just typical 'what happens in vegas, stays in vegas?'" derek spoke up with a smug smile on his face, spencer just shaking his head as he squinted his eyes to focus on more details of the evidence that was on the screen in front of the team.

"that's not the reason we've been invited to investigate, this is now the fourth death and the patrons of the club are starting to question if they're safe to visit anymore." jj was practically staring down derek for his comment, switching to shooting you a reassuring smile from across the room.

after the debriefing and the warning of meeting on the plane in no less than ten minutes, you gathered all your stuff along with your go bag before you headed out of the conference room. having a major case on your first day was nerve wracking, but you knew this was in your place of specialty since you had studied religions as a minor in college. you didn't want to speak up too much when you first met the team, but you already had a little bit of a profile built. you knew the unsub was more than likely female, in her mid to late 20's just based on the crime and the religious subtext to persecuting the male victims that the case was built on.

you were shocked and nearly dropped all the files you had in your hands when you heard a familiar voice coming from behind you. you recognized the voice as spencer's, and it made you just that more nervous that he was the first one to personally come up to you to speak to you.

"agent (y/l/n), i noticed that you seem to know more on this case than you're even mentioning. your body language as soon as the bible verse was brought up changed. what's on your mind?" he questioned you, and for just a second you noticed him looking you up and down.

"you don't have to call me that, you can just call me (y/n), but i minored in religious studies through college. i did it for a lot different reasons than the rest of the students, but linking the victims to that exact bible verse told me all i needed to know about the unsub." once again, the eye contact you held with spencer as you spoke sent shivers down your spine, but you immediately put this thought to the side. you were talking about a murder case anyways.

the look on spencer's face after you spoke was something you'd never forget, and you'd definitely be thinking about later when you were alone. he almost looked disappointed, but yet he looked surprised by you at the same time. all of your thoughts were pushed to the side as soon as you

"next time you have that much to say, you should try speaking up. we're all on the same page as you. if you want to be beneficial to this team, you need to learn how to speak."

you watched spencer walk away after he spoke to you, stuttering over thoughts of what you could say to back yourself up. for just a few seconds, you had an idea of why no one really made it in with this team. they were hard and they were serious about their job, but so were you. you weren't going to let spencer having a little bit of a problem with you at first stop you from doing your best work. plus, deep down in a part of you that you didn't want to admit existed, you liked how he talked to you.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be very, very minor mentions of bdsm related topics in this chapter. if you're uncomfortable with this, please do not continue. (honestly... if you're here we all know you're comfortable with it)

las vegas was new territory for you and the tense flight there didn't help calm your nerves after the confrontation with spencer. you eventually revealed your thoughts on the case when the team was going over the evidence once more before landing, and they were impressed with how quickly you were getting accustomed to being put into action. but again, you got the glare from spencer just letting you know that he still thought the same thing he said to you earlier. and you were still getting that same tingling sensation in your stomach just from the way that spencer looked at you.

you were accustomed to virginia heat in the summer, but las vegas heat was completely different to you. jj walked up to you with a smile on her face, her hand digging in her pocket to hand you a hair tie.

"you'll learn quickly that in the field it's best to just get your hair out of the way." she spoke out softly to you, giving your shoulder a small pat before she caught up with the rest of the team.

while you were catching up with the team on their way up to the local police station, spencer was the first one you caught up to. you could feel his eyes on you as you pulled your hair back into a small braid, your finger skillfully weaving through the strands of your hair to finish the braid in just a few seconds. with a few small mental pep talks, you turned your gaze to spencer and could tell he was caught in one of the moments where he looked away quickly as soon as he was caught staring you down.

the team was quickly introduced to the police, you being introduced by hotch last as the specialist that would be the most helpful right now given some of the evidence. you were surprised that he would bring you up this quickly given your standing with the team so far, but you instantly led in with your ideas about the evidence that was on hand right now.

"all these victims are linked by the same bible verse, all crimes leading to believe the unsub is a woman in her early to late 20's driven by the idea that these men are unfaithful in some way," as you were looking over the evidence closer, you noticed one thing the team hadn't brought up yet. "there's also a pale spot on each victim's hand where we can assume a wedding ring had been taken as a token."

"good catch, agent (y/l/n). we had assumed it was just part of a robbery or the victim just forgot it for the night. these men were all tied to a local club here in vegas that involves... a more promiscuous group of people. it's not known to people outside of the community but we've gotten a few calls from people there that clued us in." the lead detective spoke to you, nodding your head along with his words.

as the detective spoke, you could see out of the corner of your eye that spencer tensed up once the nature of the club was mentioned to the team. you hadn't seen him act like that, but with your studies you knew his reaction had to be related to him hiding something that dealt with the nature of the case. you would've had the same reaction as he did if you hadn't been better at hiding your personal emotions than he seemed to be.

after clearing his throat, spencer finally spoke up although his voice slightly cracked when he first started speaking. "if you don't mind explaining, what is the nature of the club? it's important to know these details to get more insight into the mind of the unsub."

"we'll leave that up to you to figure out, agent. there's clients of the club waiting there to talk to your team."

* * *

the drive to the club was tense for you, you got stuck driving spencer to the club the team was headed to. prentiss had joked that it was initiation for the new member since spencer could be a little bit of a pain to drive somewhere, and you could see why. he critiqued your posture, the fact that you'd always go five over the speed limit even though you were just keeping up with traffic, and not to mention him critiquing the way that you'd take your eyes off the road to talk to him.

the blacked out windows of the club gave you a hint of what went on behind the doors, and as much as you didn't want to admit it, your subconscious was telling you to be nervous that you were walking into this place with spencer but also excited to be walking into this place with spencer. the two thoughts existing at once was enough to confuse you and make it so you didn't pay attention to the raised concrete that caused you to stumble over your feet. you were able to catch yourself before you fell, but that didn't get you away from spencer noticing.

"do you not know how to walk either?" he scoffed as he spoke, but that didn't stop you from noticing the smile that curved up the corners of his lips.

it was a smile that made your stomach fill with butterflies. the kind of smile you knew he was trying to hide which made it even better. your thoughts were quickly halted when you walked into the doors of the club and saw all the whips and strands of rope decorating the walls of what you now realized was more of a sex club. you weren't uncomfortable with these things, but you were only slightly uncomfortable with the fact that spencer's fingers were now running down the edge of one of the red whips hanging on the wall. 

"we have people to be interviewing, agent (y/l/n). let's get going." you quickly snapped out of the daze you were in from watching spencer's fingers when you heard his voice, nodding your head and heading to the back of the club closer to the bar where to women were sitting in the high-rise chairs. spencer was the first person they acknowledged, barely giving you a glance. 

for just a few seconds, it made you jealous that the attention was on him and you could just tell that he was giving them all of his attention. your thoughts changed as soon as the women referred to him by his first name and greeted him with a tight and way too friendly hug. he knew them by name too, even though their faces were half covered by black masks around their eyes, he still knew them by name.

and then the realization hit you of why he looked so comfortable here. and the thoughts hit you hard.


	3. three.

"are you going to join us in the questioning, agent (y/l/n)? or are you going to just stand there and let me do all the work?" spencer's voice pierced through your daze and you quickly headed to his side to question the women.

you shook their hands as they introduced themselves to you, giving you names that you were certain weren't the names on their ids. their names went right over your head since your attention was still on spencer, the look on his face made him seem uncertain and tense. the clenching of his jaw and the visible vein making itself visible from under his skin had your thoughts somewhere other than with the current investigation.

"are you ladies aware of the men who had been customers here before their death?" spencer's voice broke your daze once again, you were quickly learning that you needed to put your attention on the case and not on the man standing next to you that sent waves of lust through your veins.

"of course, spencer. words travels fast around here. out of all the people, you should know that." the woman; cherry, you recall her telling you, spoke with an edge to her voice. you couldn't tell if she was annoyed with the questioning or trying to tease spencer like an old friend. given the smile on his face after she spoke, you settled on the second idea.

her body language was giving you the idea that she had seniority at the club over the co-worker standing next to her, she was confident. her back straight and her head tipped up at enough of an angel to suggest she was trying to prove her confidence and power around you. you gathered this just from the way her body was angled towards spencer, almost shutting you out of the conversation.

"who did they... visit... before leaving the club on the night of their death?" you spoke up suddenly, spencer's brow raising at the unexpected sound of your voice. you knew the nature of the club, but you weren't sure of how to talk about it when you weren't behind closed doors with someone.

both of the women you and spencer were questioning looked at each other and had a smile on their face, giving you the only answer you needed. the men had been with both of them. 

"both of them, i'm assuming." spencer had the same thought as you did, clearly. but he spoke of it as more of a fact rather than a question that you would have asked them.

if you hadn't made it a habit of watching every expression that came across spencer's face, you would have missed the very obvious smirk that formed at the corners of his lips, and it was directed towards the women standing in front of you. he was teasing them back just as they had teased him earlier, and if you hadn't been his co-worker and in the middle of a case, the look on his face would've been enough just to get you into bed with him.

* * *

after you and spencer gathered all the answers you could get out of the two workers at the club, you headed back to the van to make it back to the police station where the bau team was stationed at for the investigation. the two women hadn't provided anything entirely useful to the case, but had provided you with things that were more than useful to you, even if they hadn't directly told you anything.

spencer, when not working, was a regular at the very club they were investigating. spencer, when not working, knew those women very intimately. and this knowledge was something that you weren't sure you could handle knowing since spencer didn't even know that you knew. 

you reviewed the case information that you had left in the car, adding a bunch of notes you had written during the questioning to the file. it only took a few seconds for the realization to hit you, spencer was watching you closely. you could feel his gaze shift from your hands to your neck, and then you felt it was gone.

"the person we're looking for isn't a worker there, so the lead is dead through them. they keep their clients anonymous and off the charts. paid in cash. the only tie the men have is footage from a security camera across the street that shows them getting into the car with a woman." you spoke out to yourself, mumbling your words under your breath to help you gather your ideas.

"they told us there's a place a lot of people meet up at before going to the club, an online website that's locked down. we should get garcia on it to see if these men were involved with the website and then we can see who they had talked through their accounts." this time, you were looking at spencer while you spoke, watching his fingers drum against the steering wheel as he drove. watching his fingers move just made you think about the way his fingers danced against the red whip at the club earlier. 

you were just hoping these thoughts weren't going to impact the way you could work with spencer.

"good idea, (y/n). when we get back to the station we'll gather up the team and debrief them on what we have. go ahead and call garcia and give her the details." his voice was lacking any enthusiasm as he praised you, but the tone wasn't needed. he hadn't called you by just your first name once yet, and hearing your name come from his lips was only furthering the thoughts that were clouding your mind.

spencer let you borrow your phone since you hadn't gotten any of the teams numbers saved, and garcia was more than likely to pick up spencer's call.

"he who seeks the queen of all knowledge, speak and be recognized." garcia's uplifting tone rang through your ears, you were warned about her ways to answer the phone and the change in conversation than what you had been having with spencer was very welcomed.

"garcia, it's (agent y/l/n), no spencer today. we've got a lead for you to check out for us." spencer handed you a piece of paper with the name of the website they were looking for, you knew that garcia could get their account names even if she had to get their ip addresses in ways that the fbi wouldn't want to know.

after the call with garcia, you were left with some answers and more questions. the men did have accounts on there, and they all had been talking to the same one person just a few nights before their death. but, to yours and garcia's surprise, the owner of the account you knew to be the unsub had their ip address hidden through multiple secure layers. luckily, garcia had more knowledge and was able to get you and spencer a location.

as you handed spencer's phone back to him after the call had ended, his fingertips just barely grazed against the side of your hand. it sent shivers through your body and you quickly jerked your hand back to shuffle through some of the case file papers.

when you looked over at spencer to hopefully see that he hadn't noticed, you just managed to see the smile on his face. a smile on his face that sent those same shivers through your body once again. a smile on his face because he knew that he intimidated you and you just wanted his approval. a smile on his face because you knew his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kudos on this so far! i appreciate it very much and really do enjoy it. this is the first self insert kind of thing i have written so it is new territory for me and makes it just a little bit harder for me to write, but it's very enjoyable to do!


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mentions of very brief violence since i didnt want to go into detail of the case and just wrapped it up. sorry. and... what you all are reading this for. the chapter gets intense i think i have put off writing this scene for long enough now. this full chapter is basically smut and it gets rough. man this is just an explicit chapter. warnings: public sex, extreme dirty talk, degradation, choking, a little tease at knife & blood play.

the rest of the case was wrapped up within a few days, and your profile had guided the team to a woman whose husband had frequently visited the club through their marriage. through the investigation, the tension between you and spencer hadn't faltered. there was something in his eyes every time that you caught him staring at you that made a chill travel down your body. his gaze was intense, and you could almost tell that there was something dark in his mind as he looked at you. but you tried to push that thought off to the side as him having an annoyance for the way you only talked back to him.

the team decided to get drinks on their last night in vegas, they did basically have a private jet so it was just possible to sleep any reminders of the night off during the trip back to quantico. the team had allowed spencer to pick the bar knowing that he was more local and could find them somewhere that wasn't too crowded or too overpriced. to the whole team's surprise, spencer was taking them to a bar that seemed to have a dark academia vibe to it. the back room was filled with bookshelves of old books, many of them falling apart from years of usage. the room was light by the vintage bulb lights strung across the ceiling. there was a faint aroma of wood, sage and lavender that just somehow seemed like it fit spencer so well.

the team had settled into one of the more secluded sitting areas in the back, leather couches and arm chairs littered the space along with a worn out table that had various books and magazines spread out across the surface. you had picked one of the craft drinks at the bar, flirting with the bartender to get his preference of drinks at the place. through this, you could feel spencer's eyes practically burning your skin from behind you. the cocktail tasted of honey and lavender, your gaze finally settling on spencer to see that he had gotten the same drink as you which made you aware that you knew what his mouth practically tasted like right now.

emily brought you another drink and sat it on the table in front of you, you hadn't realized you had drank the rest of yours since you had just been thinking about spencer. you silently thanked her before looking at the drink, a small cherry sat in the golden liquid and the fruit had thoughts in your mind almost instantly. as you picked up the cherry by the stem, you quickly checked to make sure that spencer was watching you. there was no point to be doing this if he wasn't, and if there was no reaction from him out of this, at least you got to eat a cherry.

the second spencer's gaze met yours, you dropped the fruit onto the tip of your tongue, your eyes closing from the sweet, boozy taste of it on your tongue. with a soft hum from your lips, you tipped your head back to rest against the couch, the cherry rolling down onto your tongue until you were able to close your mouth around the fruit, toying with the stem of it with your fingers until you pulled and detached it from the cherry and dropped the stem into your glass. you sat back up, your gaze locking back on spencer's, but something was different this time. even through the dim lighting, you could tell there was something different in his eyes. you recognized the look. it was pure lust.

instead of stopping there, you brought your fingers up to your lips to suck the cherry juice off the digits, a faint smirk on your lips as you dropped your hand down to pick up the glass with your drink in it. as you watched spencer, you noticed that he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and you knew it wasn't because the chair itself wasn't uncomfortable. he finished his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing up a message and within seconds you felt your own phone vibrating in your pocket. you chose to ignore it for a few seconds, watching him as he watched you. as soon as his eyes narrowed at you, you rolled your own and pulled your phone out of your back pocket.

spencer reid: what are you doing that for while staring at me?

the message from spencer made you smile, a small laugh emitting from your lips. sure, spencer may had been a genius but he really wasn't the best at picking up cues. you were testing him, seeing if the tension between the two of you was anything more than him being annoyed by you. 

(y/n): i'm not sure i know what you're talking about spencer. i'm just eating a cherry. is there something wrong with that?

you sat your phone down on the top of your thigh, balancing it carefully as you finished off the drink that emily had gotten for you. the drink was good, but what made it even better for you was the fact that the team was now including you in their things even after such a short time. maybe you would finally be the agent that stuck with the group and didn't quit after there were too many differences. the multiple vibrations coming from your phone that was balanced on your thigh shocked you, and you rolled at yourself when you realized it was a mistake for you to put your phone down there. spencer was double texting you on purpose.

spencer reid: i think i know what you're trying to get at.  
spencer reid: it has to do with the case, doesn't it?  
spencer reid: you know what was happening back there. 

you looked up from your phone to spencer, nodding your head in response. it would've been too obvious if you had kept texting every time that spencer had stopped, this way it made it seem like he wasn't texting someone he was in the same room as. your response caused him to tense up but he quickly relaxed, a shrug of his shoulders causing you lose hope in yourself for the night. you told yourself that he had no interest in you and was just playing with you, probably on edge over the fact that you knew something about him that a normal person wouldn't know.

spencer reid: surely there's something else you could be doing with your mouth, agent (y/l/n). besides showing off and talking back to me of course. there's a locked bathroom in the back of the bar, it's private use but i have the key for it. meet me there in a minute, knock three times so i know it's you.

the last text from spencer cause you to tense up almost immediately. this was actually happening and you had gotten what you wanted out of him. you watched him excuse himself from the group and head to the back of the bar, his eyes never left you until his back was turned to you. time couldn't move fast enough, every few seconds you woke up your phone screen to see if the minute had passed. the minute almost seemed like an hour to you, and as soon as you were able to, you excused yourself to leave the group and head to the bathroom. standing outside the bathroom door, you exhaled a heavy breath and smoothed down the front of your shirt before knocking three times.

as soon as spencer opened the door, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside, quickly shutting and locking the door so he could press you against it. you could tell he had been pacing and thinking from the redness in his cheeks, his hair a little messier than it had been let you know he had been running his fingers through it during the minute wait for you.

"what do you think you're doing?" he questioned you sternly, he locked his eyes with yours. with a shake of his head, you saw his jaw clench right before he laughed under his breath. "i want to say you have the wrong idea about me but i know that you don't."

before you could even speak, spencer's lips were crashing against yours in a heated kiss. the embrace quickly earned a gentle moan from you, leading spencer to deepen the kiss and place his hands firmly on your waist. he pulled you close enough to allow him to press his knee between your legs, your arms draping over his shoulders to toy with the hair on the back of his neck. you gave it a gentle tug, earning a throaty groan from spencer before he pulled back, his head tipping forward to rest his forehead against yours.

"you're a lot easier to be around when your mouth is occupied." spencer laughed out his words, his fingertips tracing the outline of your jaw. he pressed his nail just enough into your skin to raise a red mark and send a shiver down your spine.

"then why isn't my mouth occupied right now?" you retorted playfully, an eyebrow raising as you questioned spencer.

the groan from spencer was all the reaction you needed, you had gotten on his nerves once again and that is what you were aiming for. deep down, you wanted to know that side of spencer that was hidden just for the walls of his bedroom. spencer's hands moved from your waist to his belt, undoing it quickly to pull it out from the belt loops with one pull. his hand was placed on your hip again, turning you so your back was facing him. your hands were pulled behind your back, his belt now finding its placed wrapped around your wrists tightly. 

"you have too many ideas floating around in your head. and you talk too much." spencer wasn't speaking to you, he was speaking at you. just from the tone of his voice you knew that he didn't want you to respond. 

but you weren't going to listen.

"i talk too much? have you heard yourself, spencer?" you turned your head to look over your shoulder at spencer, feeling a warmth inside you as you watched him checking you out, his eyes dancing over the belt wrapped around your wrists before his eyes flicked up to meet your gaze. 

without a word, spencer turned you to face him, his hand gripping tightly on your shoulder to push you down and force you to drop down onto your knees in front of him. he leaned down slightly to pick your chin up with his fingers, forcing you to keep your attention on him.

"this is important (y/n), i need your verbal consent for what we are about to do. i may say some things i don't entirely need, and god, i just want to have my way with you right now." his voice had softened, a look in his eyes that was searching yours for an answer.

you nodded your head at first, forgetting his want of a verbal answer. "yes... yes. i'm, yes. whatever you want." you stuttered over your words, mentally cursing at yourself for giving in to spencer that quickly.

the smirk on spencer's face made it aware that he enjoyed how quickly you submitted to him. he enjoyed seeing you so defenseless for once and unable to talk back to him. with your consent and agreement for him to continue, the spencer you had seen when you got into the bathroom was back. his jaw was tense, eyebrows furrowed as he reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. he trailed the edge of one key along your jaw until he tipped your head up to look over you.

"that's a good girl, (y/n). normally i'd be doing this with something much sharper but i fear i'm at a disadvantage right now." a laugh came from spencer before he dropped the key and put the keyring back in his pocket. "not as fun." 

you watched his fingers move to the button of his pants, undoing them swiftly before he pushed them down just enough to push his hands down into his boxers, pulling his length out with ease. you hadn't noticed that you were biting down on your lip until you tasted blood on your tongue, it seemed you picked up his interest as he leaned down to brush his thumb against the bloody spot on your lip, smearing it down your chin.

"you're going to look so much better when i make a mess out of you. not prove that you're worth something to me and suck me off. and if you tease me, i'll start treating you like the dirty whore that we both know you are." his voice came out lower than earlier, his words almost a growl that was music to your ears.

without any hesitation, you sat up more on your knees, the tip of spencer's cock now brushing against your bottom lip. tipping your head to the side, you trailed your tongue along the underside of his length before taking the tip of his cock in your mouth. you were still teasing him and he knew, the soft groans coming from him weren't ones of pleasure. they were ones of annoyance since you weren't doing what he had told you to do.

"if you won't be of any use to me on your own, it looks like i'll have to do it myself." he shook his head, scoffing at you as his fingers tangled in your hair. he wasn't careful with not messing up your appearance, making sure that it would be a pain for you to not look disheveled when you left the bathroom.

with one push of his hips, the tip of spencer's length was pushing against the back of your throat. you gagged out loudly around him which just encouraged him to push forward more until tears were forming in the corners of your eyes. as soon as he spotted the tears, he pulled his hips back before forcing them forward again and setting a rather fast and relentless pace with your mouth. you watched him through blurred vision from the tears in your eyes, the sound of his moans each time he pressed against the back of your throat was enough to get you off yourself.

subconsciously, you had started trying to get your hands out of the restraints and spencer had noticed. his free hand came in contact with your cheek, giving it a small smack to put your attention back on him. when you still hadn't stopped moving your hands, he pulled on your hair to force you to sit up more.

"i didn't say that you could move and take your eyes off of me, did i? not only are you a terrible agent but you're even worse at just being a mouth to use." he punctuated his sentence with the thrust of his hips, causing you to gag around him again as he relentlessly hit the back of your throat.

he did give you time to breathe and pulled out of your mouth, your own saliva dripping down onto your chin and down your shirt. he looked you over with a smile on his face before he started fucking your mouth again, taking it a little easier on you and not hitting your throat too much but he still kept the fast pace.

the sounds of his moans quickly picked up and the pace of his movements got erratic. you knew this was a sign that he was about to cum, and you couldn't help but try and edge him more. you started letting out moans around his length, flicking your tongue against the underneath of his cock when you were able to. this was enough to do it for him, and quickly his length was pressing against the back of your throat as he released into your mouth.

"as much as... fuck. as much as i'd love to see your pretty face covered in my cum, i can't make too much of a mess out of you. plus i'd hate for the dirty little whore to get everything that she wanted on the first time." he pulled out of your mouth carefully, grabbing a handful of paper towels from the dispenser on the wall.

after he was finished tucking himself back into his boxers and zipping up his pants, he knelt down in front of you and wiped the tears, saliva and little bit of smeared blood off your face. he threw the paper towel in the trash can by the door, reaching around you to remove the belt from around your wrists so he could loop it back through his belt loops.

"normally i'd make sure your throat wasn't too hurt with some warm tea and honey or some water but i don't have that luxury right now. will you be good?" he questioned softly, his hand gently wrapping around your waist to help you stand up.

the gesture was sweet, and made you wonder what he really was like when he had everything to his advantage. you walked over to the mirror to fix some smeared mascara under your eyes, putting strands of your hair back in place the best that you could.

"we should get back, (y/n). even though it pains me to know i can't get my hands on you right now, you are at least aware of what punishment you get for teasing me in public." he was being playful now, unlocking the door so that the two of you could head back to the table with the team.

you couldn't help but watch spencer walking away, smiling to yourself before you followed behind him. you did stop at the bar to get yourself a cup of green tea with honey before you headed back to the table, making sure to gain his attention with the cup in your hand which earned a smile from across the table from spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that got... long. i got carried away. i am not sorry. mean spencer is fun to write and i will continue to write him as a high ego fuckboy :)

**Author's Note:**

> yes... ceo of cliff hangers over here. and YES, i know i already have an ongoing story going on but i honestly just couldn't help myself with this idea i had. i've seen so many edits on tiktok of spencer and guns and there's a lack of actual fanfic FEATURING spencer and gunplay. so i am providing.


End file.
